


47: “I’m not here to make friends.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [47]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Baekhyun calls Chanyeol 'Big Daddy', Byun Baekhyun is a Little Shit, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol are Married, Domestic Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Fluff, Gay, He calls Baekhyun 'Daddy', Kid Kim Taehyung | V, M/M, Parents Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun Are Kim TAehyung l V's Parents, Pet Names, Random & Short, Taehyung calls Chanyeol 'Papa', cute shit, savage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	47: “I’m not here to make friends.”

**47: “I’m not here to make friends.”**

* * *

"Now, today is your first day of school and I know you're scared but your gonna be okay. Why because you are the cutest and the smartest kid in that whole damn school. Now what do we say when someone is being an little dick?"

"I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to be better than you which I already am." Taehyung sassed with his big eyes. Baekhyun nodded happily as he pulled his baby boy into a big hug, he was so proud.

"I did good right daddy?" Taehyung asked softly as he titled his little head.

"Yes you did baby boy. Those little evil snots wouldn't know what's coming to them."

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun froze slightly as he quickly picked Taehyung up placing the five year old on his hip as he came face to face with his husband.

"Hi big daddy."

"Hi papa!" Taehyung shrieked.

Chanyeol smiled his little prince, "Hi baby. Now Baekhyun what in the world are you teaching our son?"

"Nothing. I'm just giving our baby boy, a little prep talk that's all. Don't you trust me."

"No I don't actually but whatever you say babe."

"Exactly-what wait! What do you mean you don't trust me! Ah Park Chanyeol what do you mean!"

"It's Byun Chanyeol actually!"


End file.
